Sunday Our Sunday
by HM-Babe
Summary: A girl gets caught in the rain and a boy takes pity on her but something strange will happen soon...
1. Meeting in the Rain or Nobody's Fool

**Disclaimer: There are some songs in this fic under copyright of Shoni. Used with permission. All rights reserved.**

**A/N: This is my first Fruits Basket fic so please don't kill me if it's bad**

A young girl about 16 was sitting on the wet sidewalk gazing up at the stormy sky.

"Why does it have to rain today, of all days? I thought Sunday was supposed to be sunny." she said the herself as she clutched the strap of the large black case that was sitting beside her. For some reason she felt sad on rainy days. She always felt like crying on rainy days, matching the sky in every way. Just as the thought of sadness crossed her mind she couldn't help herself and she cried. She didn't know why she was crying but she couldn't help it.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from beside her. She looked up and saw a boy looking over her with an umbrella in his hand, sheliding him from the rain. She looked at him for a moment as her tears stopped. She didn't understand why he was there, talking to her. "Well?" he asked again when no response came.

"Umm..." she said a bit confused.

"How stupid could you be?" he said a bit annoyed. Then another boy walked up.

"Don't be so rude to a lady, Kyo." he said calmly. Then he directed his attention to the girl on the sidewalk. "Miss, if you stay out here, you'll get sick. Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Well, I would be home now but I don't exactly have a home." she said looking down at the ground.

"Well, you can come with us to our home. You can stay there until the rain stops." the boy said smiling.

"Uh...I don't want to be any trouble." she said looking up at the boy.

"It's no trouble at all, right Kyo?" he asked as he turned to the other boy.

"Whatever" he said annoyed.

"I guess it'd be ok..." she said timidly.

"Good.Oh by the way, my name is Yuki Sohma. And that is Kyo Sohma." he introduced.

"Um...I'm Reina Nogawa. It's nice to meet you both." she said as she stood up with her large, black case in hand. They began to walk together to the Sohma house and after a short time finally reached. They all walked in and were greeted by another man.

"Ah, who is this?" he asked looking her over.

"I'm Reina Nogawa." she introduced herself.

"She'll be staying here until the rain stops." Yuki chimed in.

"Well, you can't stay in those wet clothes now can you?" said the man as he stood up from his seat and walked over to a nearby closet. He shuffled through some things and tossed some clothes at Reina. "You can wear those clothes until your's dry. You can go change upstairs." he smiled. Reina set her case down then walked up the stairs and into a room and changed her clothes. She came back down and saw only the man and Yuki. The boy ,who she presumed to be Kyo, has apparently left.

"Oh, yes, my name is Shigure Sohma." he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." she said smiling. She looked over at Yuki and noticed that he was staring at the case that Reina had brought with her. "Oh are you wondering what's in here?" she asked as she walked over to it.

"I was!" Shigure called, jokingly. She knelt over the case and opened in up and pulled out a beautiful acoustic guitar.

"It's just a guitar my father gave me." she smiled.

"Ooh! Do you know any songs?" Shigure asked excitedly.

"Yeah a few." she said.

"Ooh play one!" he begged.

"I don't know if I should..." she said.

"I'd love to hear you play something, Miss Nogawa." Yuki said smiling softly. Yuki seemed to have a way with making people do things just by smiling.

"Ok...I guess it couldn't hurt." she said as she sat down and positioned the guitar in her lap.

"Do you sing too?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah but I'm not sure how good I am..."

"Well, you have to sing! Music is all about singing!" he smiled.

"Ok I guess I could sing." she said. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath as she began to play. She played a bit of the song and then she began to sing.

_**Nobody's fool**_

_**This heart has never been broken**_

_**I kept my eyes wide open**_

_**Everytime he said he loved me**_

_**Nobody's clown**_

_**I never joined that circus**_

_**Yeah, I played it cool**_

_**I'm nobody's fool**_

_**Nobody's toy**_

_**I wasn't made to play with**_

_**Just love 'em and leave 'em**_

_**That's my game**_

_**And I got to remain**_

_**Nobody's love**_

_**Nobody's bread and butter**_

_**Yeah, I played it cool**_

_**I'm nobody's fool**_

_**When I wake up in the morning**_

_**My day belongs to me**_

_**When I come home in the evening**_

_**My night belongs to me**_

_**Feel so free, so doggone free**_

_**Feel so free, so doggone free**_

_**Nobody's fool**_

_**Nobody's one and only**_

_**I guess that's why I'm so lonely**_

_**I'm nobody's fool, Nobody's fool**_

After she had finished the song, she looked up from her guitar and saw Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo staring at her in shock.

"Was it that bad?" she said embarassed.

"No it was very good!" Shigure said.

"Where did you learn to play guitar and sing like that?" Kyo asked casually as he sat down.

"A family tradition. My grandfather gave this guitar to my father and taught him to play and sing. Then my father gave me the guitar and taught me." she said smiling.

"Well...you're really good." he said as he stood up and walked away.

"I actually got a compliment? Well, that's new." she said looking back down at her guitar.

"Don't your parents compliment you?" Yuki asked.

"Well, Dad did, but when he died there was no one to compliment me." she said looking up.

"What about your mother?" Shigure asked.

"She hates me. She has ever since I was born, but I can't figure out why. I tried to make her happy, make her proud. I'd write songs for her and play them for her but...she'd just say I was worthless and music was as useless as I was. But I guess that's Mom" she said smiling trying to play it off as a joke.

"Do you have any place to go?" Yuki asked concerned.

"Not really. My mother kicked me out of the house last night and told me not to come back. And I don't know any of my other relatives other than my grandfather and he passed away last week. But You don't have to worry I'll think of something..." she said looking at the ground.


	2. Taking Pity on the Girl

"You could stay here, if you'd like. If you don't have anywhere else." Shigure suggested.

"Are you sure that it's ok?" she asked unbeleiving.

"If it's ok with everyone in the house then it shouldn't be a problem." he smiled. "Is it ok with you, Yuki?"

"Uh...I guess so." he replied.

"Kyo!" Shigure called. "Come here a moment!" Kyo came down the stairs looking rather annoyed.

"What?" he yelled.

"This girl needs a place to stay. Is it ok with you if she stays here?" Shigure asked. Kyo looked over at Reina and thought about the way she looked, sitting there, crying in the rain.

"I guess." he said taking pity on her.

"So does this mean I can stay?" she aked, making sure it wasn't a dream.

"Yes." Kyo replied.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" she said as she jumped up and threw her arms around Kyo and hugged him in gratitude. It all happened so fast that Kyo didn't have time to block her. Strangley enough, he didn't transform. She released him and noticed he was staring at her in shock. "Oh I'm sorry for hugging you, I'm just so happy that someone deceided to take a pity on me and give me a place to stay." she smiled. She looked around the room and noticed that Yuki and Shigure were staring at her in shock as well. "Is it that weird for me to hug him? Did I do something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"No, it's fine. Kyo just doesn't get hugged alot." Yuki said breaking the uneasy silence.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyo screamed.

"Nothing." Yuki sighed.

"Oh yes, Reina. You'll have to earn you're keep here." Shigure said, returning to his sences.

"Oh yes, sir. I'll do whatever you need me to do."

"Can you clean?" he asked.

"Yes. I suppose so." she replied.

"Then start on the kitchen!" he replied excitedly as he shoved her into the kitchen and slammed the door behind her.

"Why didn't Kyo change?" Yuki whispered as Shigure sat down.

"I don't know, but this is very strange. Then again it does save us the matter of telling her about our secret. There's no way she can find out about it now." he reassured.

"Why she have to hug _me_ though?" Kyo asked quietly from where he was standing.

"Kyo and Reina, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Shigure teased. At that moment Reina opened the door and glared at Shigure.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kyo and Reina screamed in unison. Then Reina turned back into the kitchen and continued cleaning.

"Well, I thought it was." Shigure said smiling. Kyo walked into the kitchen to get some milk and saw Reina on her knees scrubbing the floor with a soaking wet cloth. She stopped scrubbing and stood up and as she was about to walk her foot slipped on the water and Kyo, within the blink of an eye, caught her before she fell. He held her there a moment unable to move as their eye met. Time seemed to a have stopped. Then, regaining his thoughts, he stood her upright.

"Are you ok?" he asked not daring to look at her.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." she said smiling sweetly.


	3. Sunday Our Sunday

Kyo glance up at her and noticed that Reina seemed to have changed since he had saw her earlier, crying in the rain. She seemed a lot happier. What bothered him was that he didn't know why she was happy. She went back to washing the floor. She knelt down and wrang the cloth out before she began scrubbing, to prevent the chance of her falling again. Her shoulder-length, dark brown hair had fallen into her face covering her emerald green eyes slightly as she worked and Kyo, for a moment, couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Kyo, leave the girl alone. She just got here she doesn't need to be bothered by you yet." Shigure called, which broke the trance that Kyo seemed to be in.

"Shut up, Shigure!" Kyo yelled as he walked out of the kitchen and Reina laughed to herself a moment.

After a while Reina came out of the kitchen wiping her forehead.

"Well, that takes care of the kitchen." she said with a sigh as she sat down with everyone. "Do you need me to do anything else?" she asked sweetly unaware of the time.

"uh...it's pretty late. You could sleep." Yuki said. Reina checked the clock and noticed it that it was kind of late.

"Oh wow. I had no idea I'd been cleaning for that long...well, where should I sleep?"

"In the room next to Kyo's. It's that one there." Shigure said pointing up the stairs and to a door.

"Uh...thank you,for taking me in. I really appreciate it." she said getting up with a smile.

"It's no problem. Don't worry about it." Shigure said smiling.

"Well, goodnight." she smiled as she waved slightly at everyone and she walked upstairs and into the room that Shigure had pointed out. It was pretty bare. Nothing but a bed and a window but it was so much more than Reina expected to have for the night. The night before she was forced to sleep in a dark alley. This was better than that. So much better. It was an actual bed. She looked at the bed and smiled. She walked over to it and slowly slid into it and quickly drifted into sleep.

The next morning Reina woke up before anyone else so she decieded to work on a new song that had popped into her head. She walked downstairs into the living room where her case was and she quietly opened it and took out black sheet music pages and a pencil and scribbled a title and some notes on it. She leaned back against a wall and tapped the pencil to her chin trying to think of the next part of it.

"This is always the hard part" she said quietly to herself.

"What is?" came a voice from her side. She quickly looked up and saw Kyo standing over her. She sighed in releif. "What's always the hard part?" he asked again.

"Finding the perfect lyrics for a song. I have the music but no words." she sighed as she looked down at her sheet music.

"What do you normally do to find the right words?" he asked as he sat down across from her.

"Well normally, there's something to inspire me. Like a picture, another song, or a person..." she trailed off as she looked up at him. She smiled broadly and she began to write words down on her paper. After a while she set the paper and pencil down and sighed happily.

"Did you find the right words?" he asked peaking over at the paper.

"Yep! And I'll play the song for all of you later." she smiled as she put her hand on the paper to prevent Kyo from reading it.

"Play what song?" Yuki said coming down the stairs yawning.

"A song I just wrote." she said happily.

"When will you play it?" he asked anxiously.

"When Shigure wakes up and when everyone has the time to sit down and listen to it." she said her smile fading a bit. She picked up her music and looked at it. She had a nervous look in her eyes. She look a little embarassed as she gazed at the words that were written.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked, noticing her worried look.

"Uh...nothing. This song is just a little embarassing I guess..." she said forcing a smile.

"How bad could it be?" Shigure said calmly as he walked down the stairs and took his seat with the others. "Go on, play it for us." he smiled.

"I-I don't think I should. Like I said, it's embarassing. You'll probably laugh at it." she said, trying to get them to drop the subject.

"You already have our hopes up. You have to play it for us now. Please!" Shigure begged playfully.

"No, I can't. Besides, Yuki and Kyo are probably really busy. And don't you have work to do? And no one has had breakfast yet! You need your breakfast." she said, making quick excuses.

"We have nothing to do today. My work can wait. And we could use some breakfast while we eat." Shigure said.

"He's right. It's summer so no school. We have nothing to do except listen to you play." Yuki said with that soft smile.

"Well, you need to eat a good breakfast. You'll be able to enjoy music more on a full stomach." she said quickly.

A while later everyone had finished their breakfast and was sitting in the living room waiting for Reina to play.

"I still think you'll all laugh." she said looking down at her feet.

"I won't laugh." Kyo said looking at her from the corner of his eye. She gulped loudly and took a deep breath.

"Ok, fine. But don't laugh." she warned as she got out her guitar and positioned it on her lap. She put the sheet music infront of her and began to play.

_**You went all through me**_

_**Oh, you blended into me**_

_**We melted so softly**_

_**Like sugar in coffee**_

_**It was Sunday, our Sunday**_

As she sang she occasionally looked up from her guitar and peeked at Kyo and then she'd avert her eyes and looked down at her guitar again.

_**Wasn't it lovely?**_

_**Oh, we melted so softly**_

_**The way that you touched me**_

_**You went right through me**_

_**It was Sunday, our Sunday**_

Then without realizing it she looked up from her guitar and stared into Kyo's eyes. She couldn't help it. Her eyes were trapped in his.

_**Bless me, bless me, Father**_

_**For I have sinned**_

_**Help me, help me, Father**_

_**I could do it again**_

_**But yesterday**_

_**Yesterday it was love on a Sunday**_

Kyo noticed that she was staring at him and he stared back at her. Their eyes were locked together and the more they fought to tear away from it, the more they seemed to get stuck.

_**And as long as there's a me**_

_**They'll be a you in my Sunday**_

_**You went all through me**_

_**Oh, you blended into me**_

_**We melted so softly**_

_**Like sugar in coffee**_

_**It was Sunday, out Sunday**_

As she finished her song she blushed and looked down at the ground. Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo were staring at her in shock. She stood up nad quickly put her guitar and music into her case and she ran up stairs to her room with it in hand. The whole time she didn't dare make eye contact with anyone espeicially Kyo. She got into her room and set the case on the ground and lied down on her bed with her face in a pillow.

"I told them it was embarassing." she said quietly, her words muffled by the pillow. Meanwhile, downstairs the boys started talking.

"Now who do you suppose that song was about?" Shigure said sarcastically with a smile.

"Hmm...I don't know. Kyo, what do you think?" Yuki said just as sarcastically. The whole time Kyo just stared at the spot where Reina was sitting, his mouth agape, and his eyes wide.

"Kyo, wasn't that a pretty song? Don't you wanna go tell Reina how good her song was?" Shigure suggested playfully.

"ME? No way! Why can't Yuki do it?" Kyo said deffensively as he stood up.

"Because she wrote it for you." he said batting his eyes, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"H-how do you know it was written for me?" he asked glaring at Shigure.

"Because she was staring at the whole time she was singing. No go up there and tell her you liked her song." he said as he pushed Kyo to the stairs.

"Fine, you don't have to push me!" he yelled as he walked up the stairs.


	4. Meeting Mother

Kyo walked up the stairs to Reina's room. He lifted his hand to knock on her door but heard her groan in pain and then he heard a loud thud. He threw open the door and saw Reina lying on the ground, holding her stomach in pain.

"R-Reina! What's wrong?" he yelled. Her reply was merely a groan of agony. Kyo rushed over to her side and put a hand to her forehead. "You're burning up..." he said quietly. Then he picked her up and gently set her down on her bed. "Don't worry, I'll get help!" he yelled as he ran out of her room.

"What was all that noise, Kyo?" Shigure asked as Kyo reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Something's wrong with Reina. She's burning up and something's wrong with her stomach" Kyo replied out of breath. "You need to call Hatori." Shigure and Yuki stared at Kyo in disbeleif. He was worried so much about a girl that he just met. It was very strange to them, but they really couldn't think about how strange Kyo was acting. Shigure got up and walked over to the phone to call Hatori as Kyo went back up the stairs and into Reina's room.

Soon, Hatori had arrived.

"What's all this about, Shigure?" he asked.

"There's a girl here and something's wrong with her. She's upstairs, please go see what's the matter." Yuki replied.

"A girl?" Hatori asked, a bit confused.

"There's really no time for a discussion, just go up there and help her." Yuki demanded. Hatori went up the stairs and into Reina's room and saw Kyo staring down at her with worry.

"Kyo...what's the matter with you?" Hatori asked.

"Just shut up, and help her!" he yelled. Hatori did as he was told and after a while, his eyes grew wide.

"We have to get her to a hospital...but how can we do that if when we hold her, we transform?" Hatori questioned, more to himself than anyone else.

"Hatori is your car outside?" Kyo asked calmly. Hatori nodded. Kyo picked Reina up and again and ran down the stairs with her. He ran out of the house and to Hatori's car. Hatori was frozen in shock, but the task at hand was to important to think about what just happened. He ran down the stairs and to his car, where Kyo was. He unlocked the car's doors and Kyo gently layed Reina in the back seat and he sat in the passenger's seat next to Hatori. Hatori started the car and drove towards the hospital.

"What's wrong with her, Hatori?" Kyo asked after a moment.

"She has appendicitis, I believe. If we don't get her to a hospital soon, her appendix could burst and she could die." he replied. At Hatori's response, Kyo's eyes grew wide. "Why do you care so much, Kyo? Is this girl special to you?"

"No! It's not like that! I just don't want someone to die, that's all!" Kyo said defensivly. They soon reached the hospital and Reina was rushed to the E.R. Kyo was forced to sit in a waiting room, worrying himself sick about this girl, although he seemed to hide most of his worry very well. He didn't know why he was worrying about this girl so much, but he did.

Hours later Reina woke up in the plain white room. No one was there and that made her a bit scared. Then she saw the door to the room slowly open. Her face lit up hopefully as she sat up in the bed and then in walked Yuki. As soon as she saw him her expression dropped and she sighed sadly.

"Miss Nogawa, have I upset you?" Yuki asked, noticing her sad expression.

"No...I just...I thought you were someone else." she said with a sigh.

"Is there something wrong with me being here?" he asked, worried that he might have upset her by being there. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up at him.

"Not at all. I'm glad that you're here! I just thought that you were someone else, that's all." she explained. Yuki smiled softly at her as he shut the door behind him.

"Well, who were you expecting?" he asked as he sat down in a chair near her bed.

"When the heck is she gonna wake up?" screamed a voice in the halway. It was Kyo screaming at a nurse.

"That's him." Reina said laughing a bit. Then the door opened and closed with a slam and Kyo was standing in the room, looking quite angry.

"Stupid nurse." he growled.

"Hi, Kyo" Reina said smiling and waving at him a bit. Kyo looked up at her and his once angry expression seemed to have softened into an expression of surprise. "Um...were you the one who found me on the floor?" she asked as she remembered a dark figure picking her up off the floor of her room. "I could have sworn I heard you're voice." she added. Kyo nodded.

"Are you ok, Miss Nogawa?" asked Yuki.

"I think so...what happened, anyway?" she asked unaware of what had gone on.

"You got appendicitis and had to have your appendix removed. The doctor said you could come home tomorrow." Yuki said in his usual soft tone.

"Well that's good. Oh...wait. No, that's very bad!" she said as a worried look covered her face.

"What's so bad?" Kyo asked.

"My mother. They probably called my mother. She's gonna kill me!" she said getting even more worried.

"Why would she kill you?" asked Yuki.

"Because, she's probably gonna come here and she'll have to pay the hospital bill and she'll find out that I'm living with two good-looking guys and find it disgraceful! This is so bad! What am I gonna do?" she said frantically. "My, God. If she could just forget that I was even alive..." she said trailing off.

As if on cue in walked a woman.

"Reina." said the woman angrily.

"Hello, mother." Reina said as she looked up at the woman with a scared expression on her face.

"And just who are these boys?" asked the Mrs. Nogawa angrily.

"We're Reina's classmates." Kyo said. "We heard that something was wrong with Reina and we came to visit her." Reina looked over and Kyo as if to say thank you.

"Whatever." replied Mrs. Nogawa. "You've run up quite a bill, Reina. I suppose I have no choice but to pay it. But don't expect me to tale care of an ingrate like you forever." she said coldly.

"Yes, mother. Thank you very much for paying the bill. I really appreciate it." said Reina timidly.

"Yeah, you'd better." replied her mother coldly.

"Hey! Where do you get off talking to her like th-" Kyo began to yell but was cut off by Reina.

"No Kyo. Don't. It's ok." Reina said softly. Mrs. Nogawa left the room without another word.

"Yeah...Mom's a real peach, isn't she?" Reina said sarcasticaly, laughing a bit.


	5. Now Enters Kagaura

**A/N: Hello, readers! In this chapter Kagura makes her first appearence. As I was writing it, it seemed like Kagura's personality change happened rather drastically and quickly so if it seems that way to you, I apologize. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

"It's amazing...you can be so cheerful after something like that." Yuki said softly as he stared at the door.

"Oh that was nothing. I used to deal with that all the time at home. I thought it was going to be alot worse." Reina replied smiling.

"What amazes me is that you were able to stop Kyo from 'attacking' with just a few words." said Shigure as he entered the room.

"Shut up, Shigure!" Kyo yelled, a bit embarrassed.

"How do you feel, Reina?" Shigure asked as he walked over to her, ignoring Kyo all together.

"I feel fine I suppose. I just want to leave to tell you the truth." she replied

"I'm sorry, but you have to stay here until tomorrow." Shigure said in a calming voice. Reina layed back in the hospital bed she was in and sighed.

"Thank you so much, all of you. You don't know how grateful I am to all of you." she said softly as she accidentally drifted off to sleep.

"This all very strange" Shigure said. "She's an unusual girl, I suppose. Espeicially considering that she loves Kyo." he added bracing himself for an attack by Kyo. Nothing came barreling toward him. Kyo had walked over to a nearby window and was just staring out in to the distance.

"I think we need to be going. We need to give her some rest." Yuki said getting up from his seat.

"Good idea. And what are you planning to burn- I mean cook us for dinner?" Shigure asked.

"I'm staying here." Kyo said.

"What?" asked Yuki and Shigure in unison.

"I'm staying here with her. I'm not gonna just leave her like this." he said, his eyes never moving from the window.

"Suit yourself" Shigure said. Yuki shot a questioning look at him. Shigure just smirk evily as a reply. "Bye bye, Kyo" Shigure said as he and Yuki left.

About an hour later, there came a soft tap at the door to Reina's hospital room. It slowly opened and there stood Kagura, looking innocent and sweet.

"Oh no..." Kyo said in a worried tone.

"Kyo? Darling? Is that really you? I've wanted to see you so badly. I went to Shigure's house to find you but you weren't there. Thank goodness Shigure told me that you were here or would have never found you." Kagura said sweetly.

"Great...I'll kill that Shigure." Kyo replied angrily.

"Kyo...darling? WHY ARE YOU IN A HOSPITAL ROOM ALL ALONE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN, YOU TWO-TIMING PIG!" Kagura yelled as she began to beat Kyo to a pulp. Reina moaned softly as she sat up in her hospital bed, rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked drowzily.

"Now look what you've done, Kagura! You woke her up!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was just upset, that's all." Kagura apologized as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"Why were you upset?" Reina asked concerned.

"Well, Kyo's here in a room all alone with you. I was just a bit jealous. I mean, it's not like I can just let something like this slip by unnoticed. Kyo and I _are_ engaged to be married after all." Kagura explained.

"What?" Reina said with shock and her voice.

"We're engaged. That's right." Kagura said smiling. Kyo looked over at Reina and noticed her expression.

"We are not! Where do you get all those dumb ideas!" Kyo protested, trying to reassure Reina.

"Kyo...Truthfully, are you marry Kagura or not?" Reina asked calmly.

"...n-no. I'm not." Kyo replied in a surprised tone. Reina let out a quiet sigh of relief and then smiled up at Kyo.

"That's too bad. I was hoping I could be a bride's maid." Reina said happily.


	6. The Peeping Tom and Momiji

**A/N: Here's another chapter you guys. Alot of things happen in this one, so it's a bit long. Please reveiw, guys. Reveiws keep me writing.**

Kyo looked at Reina confused.

'She's lying...' Kyo thought. 'But why? Why did she look so worried and upset when Kagura said that? It doesn't make sense'

Kagura and Reina talked for a bit, while Kyo stood by the window, staring out at the starry sky.

"Kyo...?" Kagura said after a while.

"What?" Kyo replied, he eyes never moving from the window.

"I'll be leaving now. Reina needs her rest, so I should go." she said smiling.

"Finally! I thought you'd never leave!" He yelled, finally looking at her instead of the window. Kagura let out a soft giggle.

"Oh, Kyo. You're so funny." she said, taking what he said as a joke. "Well, bye bye." she said walking out the door.

Then there was silence in the room. Reina sat on her bed, staring at her hands.

"Kagura's nice, isn't she?" Reina finally said, breaking the silence.

"I guess." Kyo said, again staring at the window.

"Are you...you and her dating or something?" Reina asked nervously.

"What?" Kyo asked shocked as he turned his head to face her.

"Well, uh...it just seemed like Kagura was in love with you and...I just thought that maybe you guys had something going on..." she said keeping her eyes on her hands, avoiding looking at Kyo.

"No we're not dating! She's insane! I swear, you girls get the craziest ideas." he yelled in dispute. He walked over from the window and sat down in the chair by Reina's bed and he looked down at the white tiled floor. "Why does asking me that make you so nervous?" he asked calmly after a while.

"uh...I don't know. I guess I get nervous when I talk about people's love life." she said trying to smile. "That's stupid I know, but...I guess it's just me."

Then there was another long silence between them.

"Go to sleep." Kyo said shortly.

"What?" Reina asked confused.

"You need some sleep, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're right." she replied lying back down on the bed.

**The Next Morning-**

Reina slowly opened her eyes and sat up in her hospital bed. She felt some weight on her bed so she looked down at her sheets and saw Kyo, asleep with his head resting on her bedside.

"Kyo..." she said quietly as she shook him softly. "Kyo, get up. It's morning." she said a bit more loudly. Kyo lazily sat up, rubbing his eyes. Then a knock came from the door and a doctor walked into the room.

"Dr. Miguchi? We're you the one who operated on me?" Reina asked.

"Yep. That was me." replied the doctor smiling.

"Oh, Dr. Miguchi, this is Kyo Sohma. Kyo, Dr. Miguchi. He's my family doctor." Reina introduced.

"Oh so you're Reina's boyfriend?" asked the doctor.

"What?" Reina and Kyo yelled in unison, followed by a blush. The doctor just laughed.

"C-can I go home now, doctor?" Reina asked.

"Yeah sure. But you might what to put on these." replied the doctor throwing Reina the clothes she was wearing when she came to the hospital. "Those backless hospital gowns are such a bother." he said smiling as he walked out of the room.

Reina blushed deeply. "Uh...Kyo, could leave the room for a minute? I need to get dressed." she said embarrassed.

A slight blush stung Kyo's cheeks as he headed out the door. He waited outside her hospital room as she dressed.

'Why'd she get so nervous? Do I make her nervous somehow?' Kyo thought to himself, not even noticing that Yuki had come up to Reina's door. He didn't think to knock.

"Wait! Don't!" Kyo yelled, but it was too late. Yuki had opened the door. Reina let out a scream of shock. Yuki's eyes grew wide as he froze in embarassing shock.

"Shut the door, stupid!" Kyo yelled to Yuki, when he seemed to be standing there staring at her for an eternity. In actuality, it was only about 3 seconds. Snapping out of his trace, Yuki slammed the door. Yuki's face grew a dark crimson as he backed up until his back was up against the wall, opposite Reina's door. Then he slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. His eyes were still wide, his face still crimson, his mind still reeling. A few moments later, Reina came out of the room, fully dressed. She looked down and noticed Yuki was sitting on the floor, looking like he was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Yuki..." she said calmly. He gulped as he looked up at her.

"Please knock next time, ok?" she said smiling. Yuki meerly nodded. Then Reina began to walk down the hall toward the reception area. "Coming, guys?" she said as she looked back at Yuki and Kyo who were still standing near the room. Yuki stood up and quickly made his way to Reina, Kyo not far behind.

"Y-you're not upset?" Yuki asked nervously.

"No...why would I be? It was just an accident, right?" Reina replied.

"What was just an accident?" asked a blonde boy who had just walked up to them.

"Momiji! What are you doing here?" Kyo yelled.

"I'm here with Hatori." he replied. "We're here to take the girl home. Are you 'the girl'?" He asked, turning his attention to Reina.

"Uh...I think so." she replied a bit confused.

"I'm Momiji Sohma." he introdunce, bowing politely.

"I'm Reina Nogawa. It's very nice to meet you, Momiji." she said smiling sweetly.

"Oh, so tell me! What was the accident!" yelled the ever curious Momiji.

"I dunno, why don't you ask the Peeping Tom?" Kyo said slyly.

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" Yuki replied angrily, as he flushed crimson again.

"'Stupid cat'? Reina echoed, confused. They all froze.

"You mean you don't know about the Zodiac?" Momiji asked.

"Well, sure I do. But what does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"You haven't told her, have you?" Momiji asked in an unusually serious tone, addressing Kyo and Yuki.

"Haven't told me what?" she asked.

"No! It's nothing! Just drop it!" He yelled at Reina. "And you shut up, Momiji!"

"Fine! I won't tell her. I'll show her." Momiji said smiling as he tackled Reina. Nothing happened. "Wh-why aren't I changing?" Momiji asked as he let go of the girl.

"Changing?" Reina echoed.

"I should've changed, right? How come I don't change when I hug Reina?" Momiji asked in a whiny voice.

"Changed? Into what?" Reina asked.

"I thought I told you to shut up, Momiji!" Kyo yelled. Kyo started yelling at Momiji and Momiji started crying. Yuki had gotten himself to try to calm the both of them down, with little luck.

"Hey!" Reina yelled as loud as she could, making Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji silent. "Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Yuki and Kyo's eyes dropped to the floor.

"No! We can't tell you. We can't!" Kyo yelled.


	7. Playing a Trick on Mom

**A/N: in this chapter Momiji says something about Shigure and I couldn't think of what he calls Shigure, but I think he calls him Shi. So Momiji is going to call Shigure "Shi" from now on, unless I can figure out if that's wrong. If it is wrong please tell me what he really calls Shigure. Thanks, and enjoy the story.**

Then Hatori walked in.

"How long do you plan on making me wait in the car?" he asked a little annoyed. Reina asumed he was talking to her and the Sohma group.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Reina asked walking over to him.

"Oh, no, not formally. I'm Hatori Sohma. I'm a doctor. I was the one who brought you to the hospital." Hatori said.

"Oh, I'm Reina Nogawa. Thank you so much for bringing me to the hospital. I really appreciate it, sir." she replied smiling.

"C'mon, Reina! Get in the car. Oh, and sit next to me ok?" Momiji yelled happily as he shoved Reina into the car. Reina sat in the middle of the back seat with Momiji on one side of her and Kyo on the other. Yuki was sitting in the passenger seat next to Hatori. Yuki was still embarrassed about what had happened in the hospital so his face was still a shade of red.

"What happened in there, Yuki?" Hatori asked after a while.

"They won't tell, Ha'ri." Momiji whined.

"Reina, why don't you tell me what happened?" Hatori asked nicely.

"Um...Yuki opened the door to the room without knocking and he saw me...without any clothes on." she replied shyly.

"Yuki you should know to knock first." Hatori said.

Soon they had reached Shigure's house and Yuki, Reina, and Kyo got out of the car.

"Aw! Ha'ri! I wanna stay with Ree!" Momiji whined, calling Reina by the nickname he had given her.

"Hatori, you know, you can leave Momiji here for a while. You can come by later a pick him up." Shigure said suddenly appearing at the door. Hatori thought a moment and then let out a sigh.

"Fine. But just for a little while." he said. Momiji jumped out of car with a scream of delight.

"YAY! Thank you, Ha'ri!" Momiji said as Hatori drove off.

"Welcome home, Reina. How do you feel?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just so glad to be out of that hospital." Reina replied smiling. Soon, all of the Shomas and Reina were sitting around the table in the living room, talking about what had happened in the hospital. They talked about Kagura's appearence, and of course, Yuki's little peeping accident. After Shigure heard about Yuki he couldn't stop laughing.

"It's not funny, Shigure." Yuki said in a serious tone.

"No, it is!" Shigure said in between laughs. Then Reina smiled and let out a soft giggle.

"It is sort of funny, Yuki." she said sweetly. Then Momiji jumped up.

"Ree! Where's your room?" he asked excitedly. Reina pointed to her room and Momiji skipped away toward it.

"Are you sure you want him in your room?" Kyo asked.

"Well, why not, he's just a kid." Reina replied.

"Kid? He's only a year younger than us." Yuki explained. Reina's eyes grew wide and she jump up and was about to run to her room, but as soon as she stood, Momiji was standing there was here guitar.

"Ree, why do you have a guitar?" he asked. She took the guitar from him and sat down with it in hand.

"Because, I play the guitar." she explained.

"Oh, really? Can you play something for me, please!" Momiji begged as she sat down.

"I don't know what to play..." she said scratching her head.

"Play the song you wrote for Kyo. Ha'ri told me about it after he talked on the phone with Shi while you were in the hospital." Momiji explained. Reina blushed and looked down at her hands.

"I didn't...didn't write a song for Kyo. It was a song I wrote while Kyo was in the room. Plus, I don't know if any one liked it or not.." she reasoned.

"I liked it." Kyo said shortly, turning everyone's attention to him. "I was going to tell you that the other day, but you had to be taken to the hospital so I never got the chance." Kyo said without even looking at her.

"See, Kyo likes it! And you wrote it for him, so play it!" Momiji said trying to coax her into playing.

"I told you before, I didn't write it for him. And I don't feel like playing that song ok?" Reina said, sounding like she was on the brink of tears. Then she stood up. "I think I should get back to my chores." she said as walked into the kitchen.

"Have I upset Ree?" Momiji asked.

"Yes, I think so." Yuki replied.

"I'll go cheer her up!" Momiji said as he stood up and ran into the kitchen. He opened the door and found Reina scrubbing the floor with a wet cloth. She was humming and had a distant look on her face. She stood up and dropped the cloth in a bucket that was next to her, filled slighty with watter. She walked out of the kitchen and up to her room, without even looking at Momiji. She was still humming and had that distant look in her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Momiji asked.

"Hmm...I don't know." Shigure said. Soon Reina came back down from her room and was greeted at the foot of the stairs by Momiji.

"Hi, Ree! Is something wrong? You were humming and you looked sick." Momiji said.

"No I'm fine, I just got a song idea and I had to write it down before I forget it." she said smiling

"Well play it." Momiji said smiling. Reina looked up at Kyo who was in the living room, paying no attention to the conversation.

"I can't. It's not ready." she said, her eyes never leaving Kyo.

"Oh, Reina, you know school starts again on monday. Is your mother going to pay the tuition?" Shigure asked as he popped out of no where.

"No she's not." Reina replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"She hates me." she replied again, shortly.

"I have an idea." he said as he reached for the phone. "What's you mother's phone number?" Reina gave him a confused look but dictated the number to him. He dialed the number on the phone and waited for a response.

"Hello?" greeted Mrs. Nogawa on the other end.

"Hello, is this the Nogawa residence?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, it is. I'm Mrs. Nogawa, how can I help you?" asked Mrs. Nogawa.

"I'm Shigure Sohma, I work for child services." Shigure said confincingly.

"Yeah, and?" replied Mrs. Nogawa.

"It has come to my attention that you aren't paying the tuition for your child's education." he said.

"So? She's living with some guys somewhere else. Harass them and make them pay it." she replied.

"Yes, that brings up another matter. You're letting your daughter live with 3 handsome, charming, young men, that you have never met? You've hardly even spoken to them? They could be killers, or perverts, or anything else. If I alert the authorities, it could spell trouble for you." Shigure said, threateningly. "I am willing to overlook this matter if, and only if, you pay the school tuition."

"Ok, I'll pay it today." she replied.

"Thank you kindly." Shigure said and he hung up. "You'll be in school this monday." Shigure said to Reina, smiling.


End file.
